1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method as well as a storage medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, image processing is executed on data of an original image to improve artistry for the purpose of enhancing the rendering effects.
For example, in order to accomplish the aforementioned purpose, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-114024 discloses image processing, in which an edge is detected in data of an original image that includes a person's face as a subject, thereby converting the data of the original image into data of an image that is similar to an ink-wash painting (suiboku-ga) (hereinafter referred to as an “ink-wash-painting-like image”) that is a type of an image with high artistry.